


Thinking out loud

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Body Part Kinks, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Forced Marriage, Kittens, M/M, Omega Verse, Prostate Milking, Rival Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>01— Dirty talk.<br/>43— Omegaverso<br/>40—  Prostate Milking<br/>45— Sexo en el escritorio<br/>47— Body part obsession (los dedos de Castiel, los labios de Dean, los muslos de Castiel, el lunar del pezón de Castiel, las pecas de Dean, los hoyuelos de Jared, etc...)<br/>Temas:<br/>12— Marriage: ya sea de conveniencia o no.<br/>25— Bandas rivales/asesinos/mafias...<br/>39— Brujos, magia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Título: [Thinking out loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQLqu-ThMOY)

Autora: Taolee

Fandom: SPN. AU

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Petición de: [Kallen Parms](https://www.facebook.com/kallen.parms?fref=ufi)   
Kinks:

01— Dirty talk.

43— Omegaverso

40— Prostate Milking

45— Sexo en el escritorio

47— Body part obsession (los dedos de Castiel, los labios de Dean, los muslos de Castiel, el lunar del pezón de Castiel, las pecas de Dean, los hoyuelos de Jared, etc...)  
Temas:

12— Marriage: ya sea de conveniencia o no.

25— Bandas rivales/asesinos/mafias...

39— Brujos, magia.

 

Este fanfic está dedicado a la memoria de Sergei. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

 

 

THINKING OUT LOUD

 

 

 

Dean y Castiel se miraron de reojo pero guardaron silencio. No podían hacer otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos podía oponerse. Eso era lo que les había tocado vivir y no había más que hablar. El destino había hablado por ellos.

Dean Winchester era uno de los cazadores más conocidos de su época. Pertenecía a una amplia y legendaria familia que se dedicaba a cazar todo aquello que no fuera humano y fuera en contra del hombre.

Castiel Novak era un ángel, pero no esa clase de ángeles que tenían alas, vestían una túnica y tocaban el arpa. No. Castiel y su clan eran mediadores entre hombres, demonios, brujas, y todo aquello que pudiera romper el orden natural de las cosas.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo se venía anunciando un nuevo estado de paz entre todos. Los más antiguos se resistían a creer, pero los oráculos habían hablado y ésta vez habían sido claros de verdad; la futura paz de todos estaba en la unión de Dean y Castiel. Ambos se conocían desde que nacieron, y siempre se habían odiado. Ahora no les quedaba más remedio que acatar las órdenes que los más antiguos de cada bando habían dado; Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak unirían sus vidas para siempre.

 

Dean cerró de un portazo la puerta de la preciosa casa donde le habían obligado a irse a vivir con Castiel y miró su mochila, preguntándose por qué tenía tan poca ropa. Siempre había estado trabajando y se había ganado lo que era suyo por derecho propio. Ahora, encima de verse encerrado en un matrimonio por compromiso, le habían regalado esa enorme y preciosa casa, con un jardín enorme y unas preciosas vistas al horizonte. Ni trabajando un millón de años se habría podido comprar algo así, pero los ángeles tenían dinero, mucho, y ese había sido un regalo por parte de ellos. Joder, cómo le jodía haber tenido que morderse la lengua y metérsela en el culo para no escupir todo lo que tenía en mente.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera, se sentó en los escalones del porche que daban al jardín y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

— Hey, Sammy, ¿ya has llenado el apartamento entero de posters de los One Direction? Mira que pienso visitarte a diario

Su hermano se rió y no le respondió a la broma.

— Hola Dean. ¿Qué tal tu vida de casado?

— Tío, no me lo recuerdes que vomito.

— Eres un exagerado.

— Sí, claro. Si te hubieran obligado a ti a casarte por la fuerza seguro que no estarías tan sonriente —gruñó—. Si somos hermanos no entiendo por qué no te han elegido a ti en lugar de a mí. A ti los ángeles no te dan urticaria.

— Porque estaba escrito, ¿recuerdas? No es una cuestión de descendencia sino de almas. Por alguna extraña razón, tu vida y la de Castiel está predestinada a estar juntas.

— Por favor dispárame ya. Y no falles.

— No entiendo por qué le odias tanto. No es mal tío.

Dean agitó la cabeza porque se negaba a admitir que su hermano defendiera a los ángeles.

— Tío, lo hemos tenido pegado a nuestro culo desde que nació, metiéndose en todos nuestros asuntos con esa vocecita llamándome a todas horas “Dean, Dean, Dean, qué haces, Dean no hagas eso, Dean, pórtate bien, Dean hazme caso” —se lamió los labios para dejar de imitarle—. Luego se le puso la voz más grave, como si le salieran de las pelotas, y empezó a tocarnos a nosotros las nuestras de paso.

— Él hacía su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro.

— ¿Su trabajo era tocarnos los huevos? ¿Tú por qué lo defiendes ahora?

— Porque te conozco, Dean, porque sé que te vas a comportar como un capullo y le vas a hacer la vida imposible, y ya que estáis metidos en eso sin posibilidad de salir, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es hacerlo más llevadero para los dos.

— Adiós, Sammy —colgó antes de que su hermano le dijera que no lo llamara así. No quería oírle. Sam no entendía lo que era verse obligado a estar toda tu puñetera vida al lado de una persona a la que te has pasado años intentando chincharle.

— ¿Ya has dejado de ponerme verde?

La voz de Castiel llegó tras él. Dean giró la cabeza para encontrárselo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándole atentamente.

— ¿Ahora espías por las esquinas?

— Tendría que salirme del mundo para no escuchar la conversación que tenías con tu hermano —le informó—. Hablas tan alto que posiblemente se haya enterado todo el vecindario.

— Mejor —se levantó y pasó por su lado sin mirarle—. Que nadie se piense que vivo contigo por gusto.

 

 

 

La convivencia no había comenzado bien, pero ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo verbal no hablado en el que se iban a ignorar mutuamente, incluso Dean cambió su horario de trabajo para no tener que coincidir con él cada vez que se movía de la casa. Cuando Castiel salía para trabajar, él entraba, y al revés. No era el mejor acuerdo, pero funcionaba.

Esa noche Dean llegó a su hora de siempre. Castiel solía estar acostado cuando él llegaba, cosa que le parecía bien, sin embargo estaba sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y viendo la tele. Sin poderlo evitar refunfuñó sin contenerse. Tenía planes de ducharse, hacerse un sándwich y ver algo en la tele. Ahora tendría que pensar en alguna otra cosa.

— Hay sofá de sobra para que no tengamos que rozarnos. Ven —Castiel hablaba sin volverse siquiera a mirarle—. Siéntate sin problemas. He comprado una cerveza que tiene tequila. Tienes que probarla.

El primer instinto de Dean fue decirle que no, que podía meterse su cerveza por el culo, pero había tenido un día de mierda, y eso de cerveza y tequila no pintaba mal. Tiró su mochila a un lado y se sentó en el sofá lo más alejado a él posible. Castiel le pasó una cerveza y esperó a que la cogiera. Dean apretó los dientes, agarró el botellín y se lo llevó a la boca para darle un trago. Tras saborearla asintió dando a entender así que no estaba nada mal.

— Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi —Castiel no le miraba. Tenía un botellín de cerveza entre las manos y con una uña arrancaba la esquina de la etiqueta de la botella—. Os vi a ti y a tu hermano junto a tu padre. Llevabais esas armas que eran más grande que vosotros.

Dean sabía de qué momento le estaba hablando. Desde esa noche jamás pudo quitarse a Castiel de encima.

— Hubo un lío monumental esa noche y todos estábamos allí; los ángeles, los cazadores, los demonios, las brujas... entonces te vi. ¿Qué edad tenías, Dean?

— No sé, ocho o nueve. Sam tenía cuatro y tú siete, ¿no?

— Ocho —lo corrigió—. Corrimos a escondernos y yo me pegué a vosotros toda la noche.

Dean cabeceó asintiendo.

— Desde entonces te hemos tenido pegado al culo en todo momento.

Castiel no se tomó a mal ese comentario porque era verdad.

— Tú tienes tu trabajo y yo el mío, Dean. Esa noche supe que mi misión era protegerte y eso he hecho.

— Ya veo —frunció el ceño mirando la cerveza—. Está muy bien, por cierto.

— Dean —por primera vez Castiel levantó la mirada y puso sus ojos en él—. Entre tú y yo hay un lazo profundo, una unión, y por mucho que lo niegues sabes que está ahí. Por eso estamos aquí. No es casualidad. Yo... —volvió a mirar el botellín que tenía entre las manos para concentrarse—. Siento que esto no sea lo que esperabas. Siento de verdad que estés metido en un matrimonio que no quieres, en una casa que no has comprado por tus propios medios y conviviendo con una persona a la que odias. Ojalá todo fuera distinto para ti. De verdad.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso —ladró más que otra cosa. Luego se relajó un poco—. Dices que ojalá todo esto fuera distinto para mí. ¿Para ti no?

— Quizás mis palabras te sorprendan, pero siempre te he querido, Dean, incluso antes de saber lo que eso significaba.

Dean fue incapaz de decir nada porque jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Le dio un trago largo a la cerveza y luego otro. Mientras tanto Castiel siguió hablando.

— Nuestras vidas están marcadas, Dean, desde que nacimos. ¿Por qué crees que los oráculos lo tenían tan claro? ¿Por qué los dos, casualmente, somos gays? ¿Por qué tú eres el alfa y yo el omega? Nada es una casualidad, Dean. Lo que pasa que yo no he sabido decírtelo antes de que me odiaras y supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde.

Todo eso era demasiada información para una sola noche y para una sola cerveza.

— Necesito un whisky —se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia el mueble bar para servirse un buen vaso y luego se giró para mirarle—. ¿Quieres uno?

— No, llevo un par de cervezas más que tú y ya he cubierto mi cupo por hoy —se levantó y estiró la espalda como si le doliera algún músculo—. Hoy era un día especial y ya ha pasado. Mañana será otro día —caminó hacia la puerta—. Que descanses, Dean.

— ¿Qué pasaba hoy para que fuera especial? —le preguntó antes de que saliera del salón.

— Hoy era mi cumpleaños —se detuvo para mirarle. Luego siguió su camino—. Hasta mañana.

Dean maldijo por lo bajo. Se tomó el whisky de un trago y luego se echó otro. Se sentía culpable por no saber que era su cumpleaños. Esa misma mañana le habría importado un pimiento su fecha de nacimiento y todo lo demás, pero después de saber que Castiel llevaba toda la vida enamorado de él, eso daba una nueva perspectiva a todo. Ahora entendía por qué había estado siempre pegado a su culo, velando por él, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá pero no miró la televisión. Estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que se fue a la cama. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Castiel ésta estaba cerrada. Se detuvo un segundo, no sabía por qué, y la miro como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Luego siguió su camino hasta encerrarse en su cuarto.

 

 

 

Su día en el desguace no fue del todo mal. Tuvo el suficiente trabajo para estar ocupado y así no tener que pensar más de la cuenta, pero tampoco demasiado que llegara a agobiarle. Cuando fue la hora de salida, paró en la gasolinera para echar gasolina y comprar un par de cosas que no tenía en casa. Allí encima, sobre el mostrador y metido en una cristalera de protección había una magdalena con una pinta fantástica. Parecía tener doble de glaseado y estar rellena de algo muy esponjoso. Por encima, y espolvoreado por toda la superficie, había bolitas de colores. Sin pensarlo, la compró y la llevó a la casa. En otras circunstancias se la habría comido de dos bocados en cuanto hubiera entrado en el coche, pero la guardó, y cuando llegó a casa, la puso sobre un plato y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina pensando que Cas aún andaría despierto. Quería regalársela por su cumpleaños. Aunque había sido el día anterior, nunca era tarde para hacer un regalo, ¿verdad? Pero Castiel ya se había acostado, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarla allí para que la viera cuando se levantara por la mañana.

 

Castiel no la vio, o si la vio la ignoró, porque cuando Dean se levantó bien avanzado el día, la magdalena seguía en su sitio. Cabreado por haber sido un estúpido pensando que con un triste bollito podía arreglar años y años de odio, cogió la magdalena y la tiró al cubo de la basura. Ya iba a tener el día jodido hiciera lo que hiciese. Ese desplante le quitó las ganas de intentar entablar con Cas algún tipo de acercamiento.

Y así fue durante otra semana más. Sabía que vivía en la casa con él porque veía platos en el fregadero y el bote del champú se iba gastando progresivamente, porque por lo demás en la casa parecía que sólo viviera él.

Al principio le fue fácil ignorarle, incluso había llegado a olvidar eso que le había dicho de que llevaba toda la vida enamorado de él. Tan colgado no estaría que no hacía ni un vago intento por toparse con él, ¿no? Aunque después lo pensaba y seguramente Castiel estaría cansado de ir tras él como un perrito faldero. Nunca lo había tratado bien y en muchas ocasiones había sido brutalmente franco, demasiado, y eso era algo que no podía borrarse de un día para otro. Ojalá no le hubiera dicho nada porque ahora no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de encima.

Hasta que lo olió. Era un olor dulzón, como a frutas y canela, pero también tenía un toque picante, especiado, algo que se le colaba en la nariz y le hacía vibrar cada molécula de su cuerpo. No sabía qué era y caminó por toda la casa intentando buscar la fuente de eso que desprendía tan buen olor. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Castiel se detuvo en seco porque el aroma era mucho más intenso. Apoyó la frente sobre la madera y aspiró fuerte. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque el olor era ahí muy intenso y casi en estado puro. Mareado, caminó hacia el baño para alejarse de allí. ¿Qué podía ser? Quizás Castiel se hubiera comprado una pizza exótica nueva o se había hecho algún té extraño de los que le gustaban a él. Sí, eso tenía sentido. Sería un nuevo té.

Una vez en la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba todo el cuerpo, todas y cada una de las células de su piel reaccionaron de nuevo a ese olor. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la polla y comenzó a acariciarse. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y aceleró los movimientos, apretando el puño cuando pasaba los dedos sobre el glande. En cuestión de segundos se corrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin poder quitarse la imagen de Cas de la cabeza. Entonces lo comprendió todo. Eso que olía tan deliciosamente bien no era ningún té, era él. En la última conversación que habían tenido, Castiel le dijo que eran alfa y omega y él se quedó tan pancho escuchando sin pararse a pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Se maldijo por lo bajo mientras volvía a aclararse, sabiendo que iba a estar como loco durante esa semana que Castiel oliera así. Salió de la ducha de mala leche y se vistió. Ahora parecía que todo el daño que le había hecho a Cas durante toda su vida se estaba volviendo contra él.

 

 

 

Tres días más tarde ni siquiera pasó por casa cuando salió de trabajar. Era viernes y Sammy lo había llamado para que se tomara un par de cervezas con él en el bar. Nada le apetecía más. Cualquier cosa con tal de no estar en esa casa oliendo a Castiel.

— Tío —Sam lo saludó cuando llegó mientras lo miraba—. ¿No te has duchado?

Dean le indicó al camarero desde lejos que le trajera una cerveza. Luego se sentó frente a su hermano. El sitio estaba bastante lleno y había buen ambiente.

— Paso de pasar por casa.

— ¿Problemas con Cas?

Dean no quería entrar en materia sin llevar un par de cervezas encima.

— Nah, lo de siempre —respondió—. Yo le ignoro, él me ignora, yo le evito... así vamos.

Sam sonrió.

— Lo tratas como si fuera un gato montuno.

— Le tengo alergia a los gatos, pero preferiría estar rodeado de miles de ellos antes que de Cas.

Sam no dijo nada. No quiso insistir. Había quedado con su hermano para que se relajara con él. Lo último que quería era someterle al tercer grado y agobiarle aún más.

— Al fondo hay un billar —Sam se levantó sabiendo que Dean lo seguiría—. ¿Te apetece una partida.

— Prepárate para caer a mis pies.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean regresó a casa estaba bien avanzada la noche. No era demasiado tarde, al menos no para ser viernes, pero hacía mucho que no salía a beber por ahí. La verdad es que había estado más tiempo jugando al billar que bebiendo, cosa que se arrepentía ahora al llegar a casa y percibir de nuevo el olor de Cas. ¿Es que no iba a terminar nunca? Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con él. Cas estaba apoyado en la puerta de la nevera. Tenía en la mano una tarrina de helado, una cuchara y los labios manchados de lo que parecía ser chocolate con nata. Para rematar el momento, iba descalzo, con unos pantalones de chandal gris caídos por debajo de las caderas y nada más. Maldita fuera.

— Sigues vivo —Cas se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

— Para tu desgracia —se paró frente a él y lo miró—. ¿Me permites? Quiero una cerveza.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa antes apartarse. Dio un único paso hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que Dean pudiera abrir la puerta de la nevera.

— Y bien... —comenzó tras darle un sorbo a la cerveza.

— ¿Y bien? —lo imitó.

— ¿Podrías dejar de emitir ese hedor, por favor? Es molesto.

Castiel no se ofendió. De todas las lindezas que Dean le había dicho a lo largo de su vida, esa era sin duda la más suave. Llenó dos veces más la cuchara y la lamió antes de responder.

— Disimula, pero vas cachondo a todas partes.

— ¡Ja! Tus ganas.

Castiel se rió, cogió la tapa del helado que había dejado sobre la mesa y cerró la tarrina.

— Como quieras.

Dean no podía dejar las cosas así.

— Tú también vas cachondo —escupió—. ¿Qué te crees, que no reconozco con ese olor que vas buscando guerra?

Castiel metió el helado en el congelador y lamió la cuchara mirándole fijamente antes de echarla al fregadero.

— Yo tengo con qué satisfacerme —y le guiñó un ojo cuando pasó por su lado de camino a la puerta—. ¿Y tú?

Dean tuvo ganas de lanzarle la cerveza al cogote y abrirle una brecha. En cambio se llevó el gollete a los labios y se bebió lo que quedaba de contenido de un solo golpe. Luego se fue a la ducha. Ojalá el agua saliera lo suficientemente helada para quitarle el calentón que llevaba encima.

No lo estaba.

Salió de la ducha como una moto, mareado y extasiado por el olor que ahora era mucho más intenso que antes. Sabía por qué y no iba a consentirlo. No iba a jugar así con él.

Caminó furioso y desnudo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Castiel. Sin llamar, agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaba todo oscuro. Cerró de un portazo tras él y caminó hacia la cama, tanteando el cuerpo de Castiel, se tumbó sobre él apresando sus labios en el acto. Fue un beso urgente, necesitado, donde se mordieron con ganas haciendo jugar sus lenguas mientras las entrelazaban.

— Eres un hijo de puta —Dean se separó lo justo para decirle lo que sentía—. Me has tentado hasta que no he podido resistirme.

— Yo no te he tentado. No tengo culpa de que me huelas sin proponértelo. Llevo toda la semana montándomelo solo y así pretendía que fuera —él tampoco se cortó con sus palabras—. No te necesito para nada.

Dean se sintió extrañamente insultado por esas palabras. Palpó la mano sobre su cuerpo mientras bajaba hasta su entrepierna. Luego siguió un poco más hacia su trasero. Allí, lo que parecía ser un consolador, le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Crees que esto es mejor que yo? —lo agarró para sacarlo lentamente y sostenerlo en la palma—.

— Sin lugar a dudas —lo retó.

Dean encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche con la otra mano que aún tenía libre. Ambos parpadearon hasta que se acostumbraron a la nueva claridad.

— Así que esta cosa es mejor que yo —miró el juguetito que tenía en la palma de la mano. Era plateado, algo curvo, no demasiado largo aunque de buen grosor—. Se nota que no te han follado en la vida.

Castiel no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

— No todos podemos ser como tú, que vas derrochando amor por todas partes, pero la pregunta es, Dean, ¿se acuerda alguno de esos culitos de ti? Porque igual te lo tienes muy creído.

Dean observó el cuerpo desnudo de Cas a su lado, tumbado boca arriba y con las piernas separadas. Si eso no era una tentación no sabía qué demonios era. Cabreado, agarró el juguetito y lo llevó entre sus piernas para deslizarlo todo lo que pudo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Cas reaccionara poniéndose en tensión. Dean se agachó hacia él rozando las narices.

— Vas a recordar esta noche el resto de tu puñetera vida.

Castiel no fue capaz de responder nada porque Dean había movido el consolador dentro de él hasta alcanzar esa sensible zona que lo hacía doblar las rodillas sin poderlo evitar.

— _DeanDeanDean_ —gimió mientras veía su pene erecto sobre su cuerpo levantándose de su abdomen. Del glande salían varias gotitas blancas que se hicieron más espesas cuando Dean apretó un botón del juguete y este comenzó a vibrar dentro de él. La sensación fue tan sublime que comenzó a correrse mientras todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Un pequeño lago de esperma cayó sobre los dedos de Dean mientras seguía saliendo más conforme arremetía más y más dentro de él—. _Diosporfavor._

Dean sudaba como nunca en la vida. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo por apartar ese aparato y hundirse dentro de él, pero no lo haría. Quería darle una lección, hacerle entender que con él no se jugaba.

— ¿Ves? —se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo—. Te tengo completamente a mi merced, corriéndote como nunca en la vida, exprimiéndote hasta dejar ni una sola gota de ti y ni siquiera ha hecho falta que te meta la polla. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Castiel había estirado los brazos sobre su cabeza para agarrarse a la almohada. No podía controlarse. Su cuerpo estaba cabalgando un orgasmo que no tenía fin, y aunque parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad, lo cierto era que estaba al límite de sus resistencia y a punto de echarse a llorar. Necesitaba ese descanso que dejaba tras de sí un orgasmo, pero Dean sabía dónde tocarle, haciendo que se corriera sobre sí mismo en una espiral sin fin. Por suerte pudo encontrar un segundo de lucidez para responderle.

— Que eres un cabrón engreído que se cree la última coca cola del desierto y lo cierto es, Dean —jadeó alargando unos segundos más de lucidez—, que no he necesitado tu polla para correrme. Aunque no te lo creas, eres prescindible.

Dean paró en seco el juguetito y lo lanzó a un lado de la cama.

— No tienes ni idea —siseó entre dientes.

Castiel se había incorporado un poco en la cama para mirarle. Aún jadeaba, intentando recuperarse de ese momento.

— Sabes que no puedes contenerte. Eres débil, Dean —se pasó la mano por su propio abdomen manchándose los dedos de semen. Luego la acercó a la nariz de Dean—. Alardeas demasiado pero no tienes más voluntad de la que tengo yo. Admítelo; no tenemos escapatoria de esto.

De un manotazo, Dean le apartó la mano con un golpe seco, se echó sobre él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Instintivamente arrimó las caderas a su entrada y, de un golpe certero, entró en su cuerpo. En cuanto lo hizo comenzó a salir y a entrar en él, haciendo entrechocar sus pelotas contra el trasero de Castiel. Lo oía gemir y él sólo pudo hundirse más y más, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello hasta propinarle un mordisco que le marcó esa sensible zona. Castiel se corrió otra vez, esta vez sin trabas de ningún tipo, dejándose ir hasta quedarse suspendido en el aire tras esa gloriosa sensación.

No sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad. De algún lado había salido, pero Dean hizo acopio de ella cuando se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas saliendo totalmente de él, se agarró la polla y se dio varios toques hasta correrse entre los muslos de Castiel lejos de su entrada.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, jadeando por el momento y por lo que significaba eso que había hecho Dean. Se suponía que tenía haberse corrido dentro de él, haberle marcado y haberle reclamado como su omega, como su pareja para siempre, uniendo unos lazos que ya nada ni nadie podría romper, pero no; lo había rechazado y humillado, una vez más, pero ésta vez la ofensa había ido demasiado lejos.

— Vete de mi cama —la voz de Castiel sonó más grave de lo normal y un poco ahogada.

Dean seguía respirando por la boca con dificultad. Incluso él, consumido por la ira por la que se había dejado llevar, comprendía que esa ofensa había sido demasiado. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró tras él. Se apoyó sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y analizando lo gilipollas que había sido. Las palabras de Cas le habían sacado de quicio, pero esa no era excusa para haber rechazado a su omega, a la pareja de por vida que el destino había elegido para él. Al final Castiel iba a tener razón e iba a ser más capullo de lo que se pensaba.

Más furioso consigo mismo que otra cosa, caminó hacia su dormitorio, cerrando tras él de un portazo.

Castiel se quedó sentado en el centro de la cama, con las piernas encogidas, las rodillas rozando el pecho y los brazos alrededor conteniéndose así. Toda la cama apestaba a sexo, a Dean, y sabía que jamás podría sacarse ese olor de la cabeza. Le había hecho un desplante importante corriéndose fuera, diciéndole así sin palabras que no lo aceptaba como compañero, que podía valer como un polvo ocasional, pero nada más.

Se tumbó de lado, se tapó con las sábanas y esperó a que fuera de día. Estaba descartado que esa noche fuera a dormir algo.

 

 

 

Por la mañana a la hora de siempre se levantó de la cama, echó las sábanas a lavar, se duchó, se hizo el desayuno, se vistió y se fue a trabajar. Cuando volviera, con suerte, Dean aún no habría llegado y él podría meterse de nuevo en la cama sin necesidad de encontrárselo por la casa. No había dormido ni un sólo minuto en toda la noche y estaba agotado.

Su jornada laboral tampoco lo ayudó, haciendo que terminara de gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban. Había salido más tarde de la cuenta y ahora tenía que correr hacia casa. Quería llegar antes que Dean, darse una ducha y dormir hasta el día siguiente como mínimo. Sabía que si se lo encontraba, iba a pasar otra noche en vela. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarle y necesitaba más tiempo. Por lo menos había tenido el atino de pedirse unas vacaciones. Las necesitaba. Se sentía cansado y desgastado, no sólo físicamente, y hacer un pequeño viaje quizás le vendría bien. Ahora sólo quedaba llegar a casa.

Comenzó a llover de improviso y él atajó por los callejones que bordeaban el edificio donde trabajaba. Había aparcado algo lejos porque no había encontrado sitio. Ahora, con la que estaba cayendo, o atajaba entre los callejones, o no iba a llegar nunca.

Avanzó por el segundo callejón cuando de pronto una sombra le hizo frente.

Castiel se paró en seco. Una capa oscura y una capucha mantenían a esa persona que no era demasiado alta oculta entre las sombras.

— Castiel —Rowena se echó la prenda hacia atrás para que le viera la cara—. Cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó. Se llevaban mal, muy mal, y ambos se odiaba mutuamente. Castiel la había parado demasiadas veces y ella le tenía demasiado asco como para poder ocultarlo.

Rowena no se anduvo por las ramas.

— Misficare est insolatum festas.

Tras esas palabras, Castiel cayó de rodillas al suelo con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —gimió—. Bruja.

Ella se acercó a su lado pero no se agachó.

— Tienes lo que te mereces —se rió—. Salud, Castiel. A ver cuánto aguantas.

Castiel quiso preguntarle pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? El agua comenzó a caer como un aguacero sobre él. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

 

 

El peso del agua sobre su cuerpo le hacía hundirse una y otra vez. Al principio no comprendía por qué lo veía todo a tan corta distancia del suelo pero sin embargo corría más rápido que nunca. Pudo averiguar qué le pasaba cuando se vio reflejado en el cristal de una tienda que estaba cerrada. Era un gato. La bruja de Rowena lo había convertido en un gatito. Maldita fuera esa hija de puta.

Estaba lejos de casa, demasiado. Incluso el escalón de la acera era como un mundo. ¿Cómo iba a llegar así sano y salvo? Podía ir despacio, pero entonces vio una sombra tras él y escuchó un ladrido demasiado cerca. Sin pararse a pensar, comenzó a correr como un loco.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y caminó por la casa. Le resultaba extraño que Castiel aún no hubiera llegado. Incluso su cama estaba totalmente desvestida. No le echó cuenta y se tiró en el sofá. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía durar esa tranquilidad así que era mejor disfrutar de la calma antes de que llegara la tempestad. En ningún momento se refería a Castiel sino a sí mismo. Sus propios pensamientos eran incluso más crueles que las palabras que le había dicho Cas, y se las merecía, por eso quería tener la mente ocupada de cualquier manera. Cogió el teléfono móvil y esperó respuesta.

— Hey, Sam, ¿te apetece una cerveza en el bar de siempre? Yo invito —esperó unos segundos escuchando la respuesta de su hermano—. Perfecto. Te veo ahí en diez minutos.

 

— Tienes cara de almeja —Sam se acomodó en su silla y miró a su hermano—. ¿De nuevo problemas con Cas?

Como respuesta Dean le dio un trago a su cerveza y se quedó mirando la superficie de la mesa. Ni loco iba a decirle a Sammy lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. No era capaz. Sin embargo le hizo una pregunta.

— Sam... ¿Tú crees que me he pasado demasiado tratando mal a Cas durante todos estos años?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

— Ya sabes que a mí Cas nunca me ha caído mal. Creo que tú le odiabas suficiente por los dos.

— Pero en base a qué —quería entender su actitud a ver si su hermano le refrescaba la memoria—. ¿Cuándo comencé a odiarle y por qué? —miró a su hermano—. Tú que eres tan listo, ¿recuerdas cuándo le puse la cruz encima?

— Desde el mismo momento en que le viste. No sé... nunca hemos hablado de esto. Cuando era más pequeño y me dejaba llevar por ti, yo también le odiaba, pero sólo porque tú lo hacías. Luego cuando crecí y me di cuenta de lo... especialito que eres, me di cuenta que Cas jamás ha hecho nada para que le trates así. Es cierto que es un entrometido y que hemos tenido que lidiar con él más de una vez haciendo que cambiásemos nuestros planes pero bueno... era parte de su trabajo..

— Ya —fue lo único que atinó a responder.

— Hey, Dean —Sam quiso quitarle un peso de encima—. Tío, si te avergüenzas de tu pasado, pídele perdón. Éramos unos niños y la adolescencia tampoco es que fuera mejor que digamos.

Dean no se sentía mejor con esas palabras. Dudaba mucho que Castiel quisiera oírle en esos momentos.

— Soy un capullo —admitió y se acabó la cerveza.

— Bueno, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —Sam sonrió y pidió otras dos cervezas. Les iba a hacer falta.

 

Dean no tardó en llegar a casa. Aunque era domingo al día siguiente, había quedado con Sam y algunos de sus colegas del trabajo para un partido de baloncesto. Eso le mantendría con la mente ocupada y de paso haría algo de ejercicio que nunca venía mal.

Al volver a casa Castiel aún no había llegado. Tampoco había rastros de él a la mañana siguiente. Era muy posible que se hubiera ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de algún amigo. Debía de admitir que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

 

 

 

El partido dio lugar a otro y luego acabaron todos reunidos en el sótano de uno de los asistentes bebiendo tequila y jugando al póquer. El día había ido mejor de lo pensado. Llegó a casa, se metió en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

Castiel vio su casa al fondo de la calle. Miraba a todas partes porque sabía que muchos vecinos tenían perros. Bastante que le había costado llegar hasta allí como para morir a un par de metros de su casa. Estaba reventado, mojado, sucio y muerto de frío, pero al fin había llegado a su hogar.

Tuvo que saltar dos veces para subir los escalones del porche. Luego llegó a la puerta y miró hacia arriba. A ver quién era el guapo que llegaba al pomo de la puerta o al timbre. Frustrado, dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa por si acaso había alguna ventana abierta, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cansado y tiritando de frío, no tuvo más remedio que acurrucarse entre el felpudo y la puerta de entrada. Había comenzado a llover y de nuevo se avecinaba una noche húmeda con temperaturas muy bajas. Se enroscó como pudo y se acurrucó metiendo el morro debajo de sus patitas delanteras. Se encontraba mal y tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo eso?

 

 

 

Dean se levantó como un zombi. Hasta que no salió de la ducha no reaccionó a nada. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Castiel y ésta seguía igual, pero era normal porque a esa hora solía estar trabajando. Bajó a la cocina por café y hacerse algo para desayunar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la nevera estaba medio vacía y apenas quedaba nada en la despensa. De esas cosas solía encargarse Castiel.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras subía a vestirse para ir a comprar. Cuando estuvo listo, abrió la puerta de la entrada. Fue a dar un paso hacia fuera pero reaccionó a tiempo para no pisar algo que había en el felpudo. Pensó que era una pelusa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un gatito.

— Hey, colega —lo tocó con los dedos con cuidado pensando que estaba muerto—. ¡Hey! —alzó la voz.

El gatito abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar mientras lanzaba un maullido. Se levantó pero apenas pudo sostenerse de pie y cayó hacia un lado. Dean lo recogió del suelo enseguida. Esa cosita pequeña y peluda cabía en la palma de su mano.

— Tío, estás helado —caminó con él hacia el baño. Abrió el agua caliente y probó hasta que estuvo a la temperatura adecuada. Luego lo metió con cuidado dentro del agua, sin soltarle y con cuidado de que no le cayera en los oídos.

Poco a poco Castiel fue entrando en calor, sintiéndose algo mejor. Al menos ahora podía tener los ojos abiertos sin que le costara una vida hacerlo.

— Hey, tienes unos ojos azules increíbles —Dean había terminado de bañarle y ahora lo secaba con una toalla hasta secarle todo el cuerpo—. Eres muy bonito, ¿lo sabías?

Castiel no se había prestado atención a cómo era. Se miró en el espejo que había frente a Dean mientras éste seguía secándole con la toalla. Todo su cuerpo era de un tono gris claro, a excepción de un pequeño mechón blanco que tenía a un lado en el cuello.

— Bueno, iba a ir a comprar, pero antes vamos a pasar por el veterinario, ¿no? Creo que hay uno en el vecindario. Igual eres de alguien. ¿Dónde vives?

_Aquí, capullo._

Castiel habría dado todo cuando poseía por poder hablar, pero lo único que salía de su boca era un maullido endeble.

— ¿Preparado? —Dean se puso la chaqueta, subió la cremallera a medias y se lo metió dentro para que se mantuviera calentito. Castiel no quiso admitirlo, pero el sonido de su corazón, su olor y su calor hicieron que se sintiera seguro y a salvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

 

 

 

La veterinaria lo manoseó por todas partes, le miró las orejas, le observó la boca, le metió un termómetro en el culo para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre y le pasó el lector por si acaso tenía chip. Si hubiera podido Castiel le habría pasado su carnet de conducir.

— El gatito está bien. Yo le calculo unos dos meses como mucho. Aún tiene los dientes de leche y parece que le acabasen de salir —la veterinaria, una muchacha rubia con unos preciosos ojos color avellana examinaba a Castiel mientras lo acariciaba—. Tampoco le he visto calicivirus en la boca ni ácaros en las orejas. Tiene toda la pinta de que ha estado en una casa bien cuidado, pero no tiene chip, aunque es muy joven para que se lo pongan. Posiblemente se haya perdido.

— Me lo encontré en mi puerta acurrucado. Nunca lo había visto.

— Puedes poner carteles diciendo que lo tienes tú, y si no aparece nadie, ya decides si darlo en adopción o quedártelo.

— Soy alérgico a los gatos. Estornudo y se me ponen los ojos fatal.

La chica levantó una ceja.

— Has traído al gato metido en la chaqueta y no pareces muy afectado.

Dean tuvo que darle la razón.

— Cierto. Es raro porque me pasa con todos.

— Bueno —ella volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Castiel—. No todos los pelajes son iguales. También es posible que con el tiempo tu sistema inmunológico se haya fortalecido. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te los vas a quedar mientras aparece su dueño?

Dean asintió. Él no era un amante de los gatos, pero tampoco era un villano y no quería dejar a ese pobre animalito en la calle con el mal tiempo que hacía.

— Sí. Pondré carteles.

— Bien. Mientras tanto te recomiendo un pienso para gatitos. Tiene el estómago vacío así que dale de comer pronto. Ya verás como reaccionará en cuanto coma algo. Y ya luego, si no aparecen sus dueños y decides quedártelo, podemos hablar de ponerle sus vacunas, esterilizarle y esas cosas.

Las oreja peludas de Castiel se pusieron tiesas e intentó escaparse, pero la veterinaria lo agarró a tiempo.

— Ahora tienes que ponerle un nombre.

Dean lo miró a la cara y levantó una ceja.

— Batman.

La mujer se rió. Garabateó algo rápido en una receta y se la tendió.

— Dale esto para desparasitarlo por dentro y por fuera por si acaso ha pillado algún bichito en la calle y no lo malcríes.

 

 

 

Dean no sabía que los gatos suponían tantos gastos. El pienso de gatitos, comederos, el arenero y unas piedras especiales para hacer sus necesidades. Aprovechó para hacer también la compra y regresar a casa. Llegó con el tiempo justo de echarle de comer, prepararle la caja con las piedras en el cuarto de baño y comer algo rápido antes de irse al trabajo.

— Hey Batman. Pórtate bien, ¿vale? Y no hagas nada fuera del arenero, aunque puedes hacer pis sobre la cama de Cas si quieres —bromeó, luego cerró la puerta tras él y se fue al trabajo.

Castiel lo vio marcharse y ojalá hubiera sabido sacarle la lengua y hacerle una pedorreta. Era algo frustrante porque podía pensar las cosas pero no podía ni decirlas ni hacerlas.

Cuando se quedó solo se puso a deambular por la casa. Todo le parecía inmenso y demasiado grande teniendo ese tamaño.

Llegó a los comederos y olió el pienso. Ni loco iba a probar eso, pero lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre, y no olía del todo mal. Metió la cabeza en el cuenco y lo probó. Cinco minutos más tarde se lo había zampado todo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había comido demasiado. ¿Dónde había colocado Dean las piedras?

Una vez que las encontró se las quedó mirando. ¿En serio iba a tener que hacer sus necesidades ahí para que Dean las recogiera?

Buscó una ventana abierta, algo, para poder salir al jardín, pero no había escapatoria posible de la casa. Frustrado, regresó al arenero y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. De haber podido habría cruzado las piernas para poder contenerse un poco más, pero no podía. ¡Por dios bendito le iba a explotar la vejiga!

_¿_ _Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo, Dean! Yo me he tirado todo este tiempo recogiendo tus mierdas y todo lo que dejabas por medio. Ahora te toca a ti._

Si hubiera podido, habría lanzado un suspiro de alivio al terminar.

 

 

 

Dean regresó a su hora habitual del trabajo. Se había parado un segundo a comprarse un sandwich para cenar y un pack de cervezas.

— ¡Batman! —lo llamó cuando entró en la casa. Se sentó en el sofá, desenvolvió su sándwich y abrió una cerveza. El gato llegó a su lado, dio un salto y se subió al sofá para sentarse a su lado—. Hey, colega. ¿Qué tal tu día?

_He hecho pipí treinta veces, me he entretenido jugando con los cordones de tus zapatos sin saber por qué, he dormido una siesta de cuatro horas, he cotilleado por la ventana, he bebido agua del fregadero, me he tragado una pelusa porque no podía dejar de lamerla y he dormido otra siesta. ¿Y tú?_

Como si lo hubiera entendido, Dean respondió.

— Mi día ha sido una mierda —se recostó en el sofá y levantó el brazo con la que sostenía el botellín—. Pero tengo cerveza.

_Te odio. Dame un poco._

Dean buscó el canal de deportes y puso el partido. Se repantigó en el sofá y Castiel hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarle. Podía matar con sus propias patas por una cerveza en esos momentos.

Una a una y durante todo el partido, Dean se bebió el pack que había traído. Luego se levantó, apagó la tele y miró al gato.

— Nada mejor que unas buenas cervezas para irse contento a la cama, ¿no crees?

Castiel se lo quedó mirando desde el cojín.

_Lo que tú digas, pero yo puedo lamerme las pelotas y tú no._

 

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba y pasó por delante de la habitación de Castiel, ésta seguía con la cama desnuda y sin sábanas y un orden sepulcral. No quería preocuparse pero ¿era normal que se hubiera ido sin decir nada? Preocupado, se quedó dormido.

Castiel se quedó en el sofá. No sabía por qué pero ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de dar saltos y ponerse a correr por toda la casa. Y eso hizo. Durante un rato corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo de la planta de abajo, saltó sobre los sofás, volvió a beber agua del fregadero y se quedó colgando enganchado con las uñas a la tela de uno de los laterales el sofá. Cuando subió al piso de arriba era ya muy tarde. Se había entretenido con la chapa de un botellín de cerveza que había encontrado debajo del sofá y le había declarado la guerra. Hasta que no logró meterla debajo del mueble de la tele no se quedó tranquilo.

Arriba estaba todo a oscuras. Dean le había comprado un cojín que parecía una cueva y se lo había puesto en una esquina del dormitorio. Caminó hacia allí, se metió dentro, dio varias vueltas buscando la posición correcta hasta que se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Entonces lo escuchó. Parecía como si Dean estuviera hablando en sueños. Murmuraba algo por lo bajo que no lograba entender. Acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, como si algo le agobiase y quisiera quitárselo de encima sin conseguirlo.

Castiel salió de su cálida cueva peluda y saltó sobre la cama. Caminó despacio sobre él y se recostó en el hueco de su cuello. Inmediatamente Dean se relajó, dejó de luchar y se durmió tranquilo. Castiel cerró los ojos totalmente invadido por el asombroso olor de la piel de ese hombre.

 

 

 

— Así que tienes un gato —Sam acariciaba el lomo de Batman mientras el animal le mordisqueaba los dedos—. ¿Tú no eras alérgico?

— Sí, pero con este no —Dean metió la lasaña en el horno y le dio al botón para calcular el tiempo—. Batman es un buen tío, le gusta tumbarse en la ventana a tomar el sol y se pasa así horas.

— ¿Batman? —se rió Sam—. En serio, ¿qué tienes, ocho años?

El gato le agarró el dedo índice con las patitas y siguió mordisqueándole.

— ¿Vas a quedártelo? —Sam aceptó la cerveza que su hermano le tendía con la otra mano y juntos caminaron hacia el salón.

— He puesto carteles por el vecindario, pero nadie me ha respondido aún —se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermano—. Lo cierto es que me gusta y es un gran compañero ahora que estoy solo.

Sam levantó la cabeza para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás solo? ¿Y Cas?

— No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Una mañana me levanté y ya no estaba. Dejé pasar un par de días y llamé a su trabajo. Me dijeron que había pedido unas vacaciones.

— Ah —Sam no parecía muy convencido—. Qué raro. Cas no tiene pinta de desaparecer sin decir nada —miró fijamente a su hermano—. A saber qué le habrás hecho.

En otras circunstancias Dean se habría defendido, pero admitía que se sentía culpable de que Cas ya no estuviera ahí.

— Soy un gilipollas, si es eso lo que quieres saber —le respondió. Ni loco iba a decirle lo que había hecho—. Estas dos semanas que he estado aquí solo he pensado sobre todo esto, sobre él, sobre nosotros, y... bueno, quiero disculparme.

Sam levantó las cejas.

— ¿Con él?

Dean asintió desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. No tuvo que decir nada más porque Sam parecía comprenderle perfectamente.

— ¿Sabías que hace un par de años me lo encontré por ahí y nos tomamos un par de cervezas juntos?

Dean negó la cabeza. Se había vuelto hacia su hermano para mirarle mientras hablaba.

— No recuerdo en qué pub fue. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato.

— A ti siempre te ha caído bien.

— Eso es verdad, pero —Sam hizo una ligera pausa antes de seguir—. En esa charla me dio la impresión de que estaba loco por ti.

Dean volvió a centrar su atención en el suelo mientras Sam seguía hablando.

— No recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero me dio la impresión que siempre había estado colado por ti. Y si pensamos que lleva pegado a tu culo toda tu vida y que te ha salvado de un montón de líos...

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva, Sam? —su voz sonó más baja de lo normal—. Quiero —tosió para aclararse la voz—. Quiero pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento durante todos estos años y quiero, bueno... que lo volvamos a intentar.

Sam le palmeó la pierna asintiendo para darle ánimos.

— No puede estar de vacaciones para siempre, ¿no? ¡Auch! —apartó la mano cuando sintió que el gato le había mordido algo más fuerte de lo normal.

Dean se rió.

— A veces tiene mala leche, pero es un buen gato.

— Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche con Kevin para tomar algo. ¿Te apuntas?

— Nah, no estoy de humor —Dean hizo un gesto con la cara—. Mañana hace tres semanas que Castiel se fue. Voy a esperarle en casa.

— Como quieras —Sam acarició al gato y lo dejó en el suelo—. ¿Cómo va esa lasaña?

 

Dean pasó todo el día con su hermano. Hablaron de muchas cosas y recordaron otras tantas. Por la noche se fue a dormir con la sensación de que algo se le escapaba pero no sabía qué era. ¿Qué pasaba si Castiel no regresaba nunca? Se imaginó su futuro sin él y sólo necesito un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que tenía que encontrarlo y hacer que volviera. No podía estar sin él. Se ponía a hacer memoria y no había ni un sólo día de su vida que Cas no hubiera estado a su lado de una manera u otra. Ahora no podía haberse ido así como así.

— Cas, vuelve. Por favor —fue lo último que susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Castiel trepó por la cama, se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello y se durmió.

 

 

 

— ¡Kevin! ¿Cómo estás?

Sam se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldar de su silla. El bar estaba bastante lleno, con todas las mesas ocupadas. Ellos tuvieron suerte de pillar la última libre casi al final del local.

— Bien. Muy liado con las traducciones pero bueno, no me quejo. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Tampoco me quejo.

Estuvieron hablando un par de horas, poniéndose al día de la vida de cada uno. Kevin era varios años menor que Sam, pero era un portento. Ambos habían coincidido años atrás en un campamento de ciencias y desde entonces se habían hecho amigos.

— Oye, ¿y cómo está Dean? No le he visto desde que le obligaron a casarse con Cas. ¿Lo ha aceptado ya?

— Sí —esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Aunque creo que Cas está enfadado con él y no viven juntos. De hecho no sabe dónde está.

— Joder, qué putada —el joven le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Yo sí sé dónde está, chicos —Rowena se sentó en una silla que había libre entre los dos hombres y los miró—. ¿No vais a invitarme a una copa?

 

 

 

Dean se despertó porque escuchó golpes en la puerta de entrada. Temiendo que hubiera pasado algo serio, bajó corriendo para ver de qué se trataba.

— ¡Dean! —Sam pasó como un relámpago por su lado arrastrando a Rowena y con Kevin tras ellos—. ¿Dónde está el gato?

— ¿Qué? —aún tenía los ojos pegados y el cerebro le iba a trompicones.

— El gato —jadeó porque Rowena intentaba escaparse por todos los medios—. Es Cas.

 

Sentaron a Rowena en una silla en medio del salón y la ataron.

— Dile a Dean lo que nos has dicho a nosotros —Kevin estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

La mujer soltó un suspiro algo fingido antes de hablar.

— Os oí hablar en el bar una noche y decidí divertirme un rato, así que un día pillé a Castiel saliendo del trabajo y... lo convertí en gatito, pero en uno muy mono.

— ¡¿Tú estás loca?! —Dean rugió subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras para buscar al gato. Lo encontró sobre su cama completamente dormido—. ¿Cas? —cogió al gato con cuidado y lo miró. Luego bajó rápidamente las escalera con él.

— Repítele a Dean lo que nos acabas de decir —Sam se había colocado al lado de Kevin y la miraba muy serio.

Ella bufó.

— El hechizo que le he echado a Cas no es regresivo. Con cada día que pasa, cada vez va quedando menos de él y se va transformando en un gato de verdad, sin nada de humanidad en él —parecía muy complacida con sus palabras—. Hace más de dos semanas que lo transformé, si lo vuelvo a traer de vuelta, morirá.

Dean soltó al gato sobre el sofá y la agarró por el pelo tirando de él.

— Tráelo de vuelta y por tu bien espero que no muera porque te juro que si le pasa algo, voy a emplear el resto de lo que me quede de vida en perseguirte hasta que logre acabar contigo.

Ella no parecía nada impresionada.

— Soy una bruja muy poderosa y tú eres un cazador de pacotilla —se rió con ese engolado acento inglés que tenía.

— Quizás Dean no te impresione —ésta vez fue Sam el que habló—, pero te recuerdo que has roto una unión que ha hecho el oráculo. ¿Te imaginas la cara que van a poner los viejos sabios del consejo cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho?

Eso sí que surtió efecto. De mala gana miró al gato que seguía sobre el sofá como si nada.

— ¡Reversere!

El gato se quedó quieto mirándola luego, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedó inmóvil sobre el sofá. Luego el cuerpo fue creciendo cada vez más mientras se iba transformando hasta que Castiel tomó forma.

— ¡Cas! —Dean se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre estaba boca abajo completamente desnudo y parecía no reaccionar a su nombre —¡Cas! ¿Me oyes?

— ¡Rápido, Dean! Hay que llevarle a un hospital —la voz de Sam sonaba en algún punto de la habitación.

Dean lo envolvió en una manta que había apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y lo cogió en brazos con cuidado. Corrió tras su hermano y se montaron en su coche. Si lo que había dicho Rowena era verdad y ya era demasiado tarde, él... no podía pensar eso en esos momentos. No podía ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que pudiera perderle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel llevaba una semana en el hospital en una unidad especial donde ubicaban a los pacientes en coma que no respondían a ningún estímulo. Aunque respiraba por sí mismo sin necesidad de ninguna máquina, no había más señales positivas en él. Simplemente estaba dormido y no despertaba.  
Los médicos le hicieron mil pruebas para intentar averiguar qué había causado ese estado, pero no hallaron respuesta. No comprendían qué había pasado, pero el resultado estaba ahí, y era que Castiel parecía haber perdido la batalla.  
— Hey —Sam entró en la habitación para ver a su hermano de pie junto a la cama de Castiel—. ¿Qué tal?  
— Mal. Sigue sin reaccionar y sus signos vitales son erráticos. Su frecuencia cardíaca es cada vez más lenta al igual que su respiración. La presión arterial ha caído en picado en estos últimos días y su temperatura también —se apartó un par de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Hace un rato ha estado aquí su abogado y me ha enseñado su testamento.  
— ¿Qué dice?  
— Cas firmó una cláusula cuando se casó conmigo. Si en algún momento, ya fuera por accidente o enfermedad, llegara a pasarle algo así en el que tuviera que estar conectado a una máquina, su última voluntad era desconectar dichas máquinas —se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse para poder seguir contándole el testamento a su hermano—. También había añadido una cesión al casarse conmigo que dice que soy su albacea. Todo lo que es suyo ahora es mío, la casa, su dinero, su coche... y yo soy el único que tiene la última palabra en decidir si me lo quiero quedar todo, donarlo o hacer lo que quiera.  
— Dean —Sam intentó tranquilizar a su hermano—. Puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. No estás solo.  
Dean asintió mientras se limpiaba otra lágrima de la mejilla.  
— No quiero desconectarle, Sam. No quiero dejarle ir.  
Sam hizo un esfuerzo titánico conteniéndose para no ponerse a llorar él también.  
— Tienes que respetar su última voluntad, Dean. Se lo debes —carraspeó intentando sacar la voz que iba perdiendo poco a poco—. Es lo que quería Cas y debes cumplirlo. ¿Qué plazo tienes?  
— En cuando venga la doctora Alley.  
— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?  
Dean negó con la cabeza. Quería pasar eso solo. Quería estar una última vez con él.  
No habían terminado de hablar cuando una doctora rubia abrió la puerta y se paró a su lado.  
— Señor Winchester —lo llamó mirando a Dean.  
— Estaré fuera —Sam le dio un abrazo por la espalda a su hermano y salió fuera. En cuando cerró la puerta tras él dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Nada de eso tendría que estar pasando.  
— Sí —Dean reaccionó mirándola—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
— Técnicamente nada porque el señor Novak no está conectado a ninguna máquina pero sus signos vitales se han deteriorado mucho en estos últimos días. En circunstancias normales se le enchufaría a alguna máquina, pero tras haberle hecho un centenar de estudios y leer su testamento, estamos en la obligación de cumplir con su última voluntad y dejarle ir sin mantenerle enchufado a ningún aparato. Esta mañana se le quitó la sonda con lo alimentaba.   
— Sí.  
— La única máquina que está conectada ahora a su cuerpo es la que indica las constantes vitales. En estas últimas horas han bajado mucho, así que imagino que será cuestión de horas. Cuando la máquina comience a pitar indicando que no hay pulso, y tras cerciorarnos de que es así, certificaremos su muerte.  
Dean asintió.  
— Lo siento, señor Winchester. Ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer algo por su pareja.  
Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo él también.  
— ¿Puedo sacarle al balcón? —preguntó de pronto.  
La doctora lo miró confundida. Él se explicó.  
— A Cas le encanta el sol —fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
Ella no pudo decirle que no.  
— Llévese la máquina con él. Avíseme en cuanto suceda.  
— Lo haré —no levantó la cabeza para despedirla. Desconectó la máquina un momento para llevarla al balcón y dejarla allí para cuando él llegara con Cas. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, lo cogió en brazos y caminó hacia el balcón. Luego se sentó en el suelo con él sobre sus piernas. Le volvió a conectar el aparato con la pinza en uno de los dedos y se quedó así mirando el horizonte. El sol de la tarde daba sobre ellos, calentándoles levemente y confiriéndoles unos tonos anaranjados en la piel.  
Tenían una habitación privada en el mejor hospital de la ciudad. Las vistas eran fabulosas y el sol daba de lleno en la fachada calentando en ese día frío de invierno. Ahora nada de eso importaba ya.  
— Cas —lo llamó. Le había puesto la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, como solía hacer cuando era un gato y se dormía sobre él—. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante toda mi vida —suspiró intentando apartar las lágrimas sin conseguirlo—. También quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado contigo. He sido un capullo y nunca he sabido apreciarte —no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo—. No te mereces este final. Tendría que ser yo el que está ahí y no tú —lloró amargamente—. No es justo, Cas, no es justo —hundió la cara sobre su pelo—. Te quiero Cas. No me dejes, por favor.  
— Dean.  
Dean parpadeó porque pensó que lo había soñado. Deseaba tanto oír de nuevo su voz que pensó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo.  
— ¿Cas? —lo ladeó con suavidad para mirarle.  
Castiel había abierto un poco los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida, errática, y los ojos vidriosos.  
— ¿Cas? Di mi nombre otra vez, por favor, dilo.  
— Dean —jadeó casi sin fuerzas.  
— ¡Doctora! —Dean lo agarró con fuerzas esperando ayuda—. No te vayas Cas. No cierres los ojos —gritó de nuevo hacia la puerta—. ¡Doctora Alley!  
Lo siguiente que Dean recordó fue un tumulto alrededor de él. No quería soltar el cuerpo de Cas pero la doctora le obligó diciéndole que tenían que volver a conectarle a las máquinas ahora que había reaccionado, intentando mantenerle estable.

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fueron esos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente. Dean tenía pinta de no haber dormido en cien años.   
— Hey. Eres un dormilón —lo arropó más con las mantas y le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
— Cansado, pero bien. Creo —respondió tosiendo. Aún le costaba hablar y no entendía por qué le dolía absolutamente todos los huesos y músculos del cuerpo.  
— ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?  
Castiel hizo un poco de memoria asintiendo. Dean le sonrió.  
— Aún tienes que estar ingresado varios días más, pero en cuanto salgas hablaremos de ello, ¿Vale?  
Cas no podía hacer otra cosa salvo asentir. Tenía sueño, estaba infinitamente cansado y no podía hablar bien. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse en el acto.

 

Dos semanas más tuvo que pasar Castiel en el hospital. Le hicieron nuevas pruebas, sobre todo neurólogicas, para asegurarse de que no le habían quedado daños que no hubieran visto antes. Todo estaba perfecto, él estaba bien y estaba deseando volver a casa. Dean no se separó de él en todo ese tiempo, y el día que le dieron el alta, lo llevo en su coche a casa. Al entrar, Castiel se lo quedó mirando todo como si no lo conociera.  
— Qué distinto se ve todo desde aquí arriba.  
Dean esbozó una sonrisa.   
— Te he hecho la cama —Dean ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras con varias bolsas y una mochila en la mano.  
— Dean —Castiel fue tras él—. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien y puedo llevar mis cosas.  
— Ya he llegado —Dean había subido los escalones de dos en dos porque sabía que Cas iría tras él para intentar coger las bolsas.  
En la habitación de Cas, sobre la cama, estaba la manta donde él solía echarse cuando era un gato.   
— No te he tirado tus cosas porque he pensado que, quizás, te gustaría guardarlas.   
Castiel se acercó a la cama y acarició la manta con la yema de los dedos. Cogió un ratón de juguete y lo apretó, haciendo que pitara y se oyera por toda la habitación.  
— No te he dado las gracias por haberme cuidado cuando era un gato. Cuando esa bruja me convirtió pensé que me echarías de casa porque sé que eres alérgico —se volvió hacia él con el ratón aún en las manos—. Gracias, Dean. Has sido muy amable.  
— No tienes que darlas. Eras un gatito muy mono —sonrió ruborizándose—. Si te hubiera transformado en un perro del infierno puede que la historia hubiera sido distinta.  
Ahora fue el turno de Castiel de sonreír.   
— Es posible —dejó el juguete sobre la colcha y dio la vuelta a la cama para observarlo todo.  
Ese fue el momento justo que encontró Dean para poder explicarse.  
— Quiero pedirte perdón, Cas, por haberme comportado como un gilipollas. No sólo la última vez que nos vimos sino durante toda mi vida. Yo...  
Castiel no lo dejó terminar.  
— No te preocupes, Dean. Está todo olvidado.  
¿Si estaba todo olvidado por qué se sentía tan solo? ¿Por qué parecía que estaba deseando que se perdiera de vista?  
— Voy a... recoger la cocina. Te veo para cenar.  
— Ahora bajaré a echarte una mano —Castiel comenzó a recoger las bolsas.  
Dean desapareció por el pasillo sin poder quitarse esa sensación de encima. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, un egoísta y un gilipollas, y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentirse así.  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, recogieron los platos y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Cas alegó que estaba un poco desorientado y se encerró tras su puerta. Dean hizo lo mismo. Se metió en la cama con una revista de coches y comenzó a leerla, pero no se estaba enterando de nada. Sentía un ahogo en el pecho que no podía aplacar. Ya era demasiado tarde y no podía hacer nada para recuperarle.  
Tiró la revista al suelo, apagó la luz y se quedó despierto en la oscuridad de la noche, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas intentando dejar de sentirme como un miserable.  
Castiel lo escuchó sorberse la nariz. Sabía que Dean no estaba resfriado, así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa; estaba llorando. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras en aquel balcón del hospital, cuando poco a poco había ido despertando entre sus brazos, tomando conciencia de donde estaba mientras era acariciado por los brazos de Dean y los rayos del sol. Él aún le quería, y quería quererle. No se lo había dicho porque no estaba preparado. No estaba acostumbrado a que Dean lo quisiera. Se había pasado toda la vida soportando sus palabras soeces, sus bromas pesadas, sus gritos y sus desplantes. Que ahora le dijera que lo quería lo desconcertaba bastante, aunque no dudaba de él, sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.  
Se levantó y caminó en la oscuridad hacia el cuarto de Dean. Abrió la puerta y entró sin encender la luz. Sin decir nada se metió por un lado de la cama y se acurrucó a su lado abrazándole y escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello tal y como solía hacer cuando era un gatito.  
Dean dejó de llorar en el acto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Así fue como se quedaron dormidos.

 

Dean fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Castiel seguía entre sus brazos, prácticamente en la misma postura que se había costado. Inconscientemente acercó la cara hacia su cabeza y le olió los cabellos.  
— ¿Me has olido el pelo? —no estaba dormido y no se había movido para hacerle la pregunta. Quería seguir entre sus brazos un poco más.  
— Sí —admitió sin avergonzarse—. Acabo de darme cuenta que es algo que he estado haciendo todos los días mientras eras un gato.  
— ¿Y huelo igual? —se incorporó para mirarle—. Y como me digas que sí voy ahora mismo a lavarme con lejía.  
Dean se rió.  
— No olías mal siendo un gato, pero ahora hueles infinitamente mejor —admitió—. Cas... me gustaría proponerte una cosa.  
Castiel estaba intrigado.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
— ¿Te vendrías a Hawai conmigo? No tuvimos luna de miel y he pensado que sería un buen momento para descansar, tomar el sol, y empezar de cero... si tú quieres, claro.  
Castiel le sonrió regalándole una cálida sonrisa.  
— Quiero —fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y besarle.  
Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, lo había anhelado con tantas ganas, que no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.   
Fue un beso suave, cuidadoso, tranquilo, pero que prometía algo más.  
— ¿Desayunamos? —fue el mismo Castiel el que se apartó tras otro beso y lo miró—. Sería el mejor hospital de la ciudad pero la comida dejaba mucho que desear. Casi que prefiero el pienso que me dabas.  
Dean se rió levantándose con él de la cama.  
— No te quejarás, que el pienso es el mejor que hay en el mercado.  
— Gracias —le sonrió bajando a su lado por las escaleras.  
— Para mi gatito lo mejor —se paró en un escalón y se lo quedó mirando—. Tskkkk, se me olvidó ponerte un cascabel.  
Castiel tiró de él agradeciendo que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

 

Estuvieron un par de días planeando el viaje, reservando el hotel, mirando cuáles eran los mejores vuelos y calculando los días que podían estar antes de volver al trabajo. Dean había pedido varias semanas de vacaciones y no había tenido problemas con eso. Castiel tampoco, así que ahora quedaba preparar las maletas.  
Así fue como se encontró Castiel a Dean en su habitación; con una maleta en el suelo, el armario abierto y un montón de camisetas y camisas encima del escritorio.  
— Sé que parecen todas iguales pero te aseguro que no lo son —las metió en la maleta sin mucha delicadeza.  
Castiel levantó los brazos en señal de paz.  
— Yo no he dicho nada, ha sido tú —llegó a su lado y se apoyó en el borde del mueble para mirarle—. ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo? Nos vamos mañana a primera hora.  
— Creo que sí. También he seguido tu consejo y he metido el pasaporte y los documentos importantes en mi equipaje de mano —cerró la maleta y lo miró—. ¿Tú ya has terminado con lo tuyo?  
— Sí, hace un rato. También he comprobado los vuelos, el hotel, y todas las reservas que hemos hecho.   
Dean puso morritos mirándole.  
— ¿Qué reservas? ¿No era sólo el avión y el hotel?  
— Bueno, ya que estamos allí he pensado que podríamos recorrer las playas más famosas, los lugares de mayor interés turístico, ir a donde se rodó Lost...  
— Me perdí viendo Lost y seguramente me pierda buscando dónde tenían el campamento, pero vale, si eso te hace feliz. Será una experiencia nueva.  
Castiel se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera pensando algo y no se decidiera del todo. Finalmente estiró los brazos, agarró la camiseta de Dean y lo atrajo hacia él hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. La cara de ambos se juntaron la una a la otra, mirándose fijamente.  
— No tenemos por qué ir si no quieres.  
— Estaba bromeando. Me gustará conocer todo aquello y darle una envidia increíble a Sam cuando vuelva. Él era muy fan de esa serie.  
Castiel sonrió mientras terminaba de acercarse a él para darle un beso. En esos días mientras habían ido planeando el viaje, algún que otro beso furtivo había caído, pero no habían pasado de ahí, ahora parecía que Cas tenía otras intenciones cuando profundizó demasiado el beso, incursionando con su lengua hasta encontrar la de Dean para jugar con ella. Al recibir la respuesta esperada, ambos jadearon por la sensación y siguieron besándose con más ímpetu, devorándose los labios mientras se abrazaban y se acariciaban hasta no quedar ni un milímetro de distancia el uno del otro.   
Dean sintió cómo Cas le levantaba el borde de la camiseta por la parte de la espalda y tiraba de la prenda hasta dejarla tirada en algún punto indeterminado de la habitación. Luego lo abrazó mientras seguía besándole. Le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos separados, clavándole en la piel las yemas y dejando una pequeña marca tras su caricia. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, donde consiguió deslizarlo un poco por las caderas y acariciarle así una de las nalgas. Dean siseó por la caricia. Muy poca gente lo sabía, pero su trasero era una de sus zonas más erógenas. Cada vez que lo tocaban ahí, él se ponía como una moto en cuestión de segundos.  
— Cas —jadeó sobre sus labios. Tenía que pararle ya porque luego no podría. Estaba a un paso de perder el control y jamás se perdonaría si volvía a hacer algo que lo ofendiera o le hiciera daño—. Cas —parecía no ser capaz de decir nada más.  
— Quiero hacerlo contigo, Dean. Aquí y ahora.  
A Dean le costaba respirar. Podía oler la excitación de Cas y la suya propia y ambas, mezcladas, era un olor delicioso al que no sabía decir que no.  
— Cas, por favor —ésta vez fue él el que le rogó. Apoyó la frente sobre la de él y se quedó así unos segundos, jadeando, antes de seguir hablando—. No me hagas esto.   
Castiel mal interpretó sus palabras y se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle.  
— No pasa nada si no quieres, Dean. Está bien.  
— ¡No! —fue demasiado efusivo en su contestación—. ¡Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo, joder! Nada me gustaría más en este momento, pero... si empiezo sé que no voy a ser capaz de parar. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti o jugando con tus sentimientos o algo por el estilo, porque no es así, te lo aseguro.   
— Dean —lo intentó tranquilizar—. Ya lo sé. Durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado que me respetas y que sientes algo por mí. Con eso me basta.  
— No —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. No basta. No te conformes con menos de lo que mereces, Cas, porque tú te mereces el cielo y todo lo mejor de este mundo, y yo voy a dártelo aunque me cueste la vida, ¿me oyes? He sido un gilipollas toda mi vida pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado y te prometo que voy a pasar todos los años que me queden enmendando mi error.  
— No tienes por qué hacerlo, Dean.   
— Pero quiero hacerlo, por ti, porque te quiero, y porque no hay nadie más que haga girar mi mundo como lo haces tú, Cas.  
Castiel sonrió por sus palabras sonrojándose un poco. Intentaba disimular por todos lo medios de que se había emocionado.  
— Date la vuelta —le ordenó.  
Dean pestañeó confundido porque no se esperaba esas palabras, no obstante obedeció y se dio la vuelta.  
— Ahora bájate los pantalones.  
Despacio, se quitó la prenda hasta desprenderla de sus piernas y dejarla en el suelo al lado de sus pies. No llevaba ni calcetines ni calzoncillos. Con un único movimiento se quedó completamente desnudo.  
— Tienes un trasero espectacular, Dean.  
Dean se rió agradeciendo de que no pudiera verle la cara porque se había puesto rojo como un tomate.  
— Es bueno saberlo —bromeó—. También me alegra saber que la gente prefiere darme la vuelta para verme el culo que quedarse de frente y mirarme a la cara.  
Castiel se rió y se bajó de la mesa caminando hacia él para ponerse delante. Una vez ahí comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Dean lo miró recordando su cuerpo, sus caderas marcadas, la suave piel de su abdomen, sus piernas largas y bien formadas. Se abrazó a él y lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras lo hacia suyo mordiéndole los labios, reclamándole enteramente de su propiedad y de nadie más.   
— Dean —susurró sobre sus labios—. Te quiero.   
Todo el cuerpo de Dean se erizó al oírle.   
— Yo también, cariño —era la primera vez que usaba un adjetivo cariñoso con él y le gustó demasiado. Despacio, se dejó llevar de vuelta hacia el escritorio, donde de un tirón separaron la mesa de la pared y Castiel se tumbó encima. Él se colocó entre sus piernas. Le besó el abdomen mientras le acariciaba el estómago con las manos, acariciándole a cada paso. Poco a poco fue bajando hacia su erección, la cual lamió varias veces antes de seguir su recorrido. Cuando llegó a su trasero no pudo evitar morderle una nalga—. Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo —luego le dio un beso sobre la sensible piel que se había ido poniendo colorada—. Bueno, no lo siento realmente.  
Castiel se rió por su sinceridad, pero pronto cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando Dean le lamió la entrada e incursionó un poco con la punta de la lengua.   
Durante un buen rato todo fueron gemidos por parte de los dos; Castiel intentando no dejarse llevar por esa gloriosa sensación, y Dean controlando sus movimientos para no hundirse en él de un tirón tal y como quería hacerlo. Ya había deslizado un par de dedos en él y creía que estaba preparado. Ahora lo que no tenía tan seguro era que fuera a poder superarlo él. Respiró hondo un par de veces y de un salto se puso de rodillas sobre el borde de la mesa. Castiel tenía las piernas completamente separadas, esperándole para arroparle con ellas.   
Estar sobre su cuerpo era una bendición, rodeado por esas piernas que le apretaban las caderas y le instaban a colarse ya en su cuerpo.  
No se lo pensó más veces; deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y se guió hacia su entrada. Esparció la resbaladiza humedad que había en su glande hacia el resto del pene para ayudar mejor en la penetración. Se colocó sobre esos suaves pliegues y adelantó las caderas.  
Esa sensación de estar adentrándose en su cuerpo era como tocar el cielo. Ese estrecho canal se amoldaba a él según lo iba invadiendo y él no podía hacer otra cosa que ir despacio, esperando que se adaptara, hasta que Castiel le obligó con las caderas a ir más rápido, a profundizar las embestidas para darle en ese mágico lugar que sólo él conocía.  
Y eso hizo; incursionó en él una y otra vez hasta dar con el lugar correcto. Castiel reaccionó en el acto retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Entre susurros le suplicaba cosas que no llegaba a entender, hasta que movió la cadera cambiando el ángulo de penetración. Castiel gimió entre sus brazos y se contrajo clavándole los dedos en la espalda incapaz de separarse de él.  
Dean no podía soportarlo más; hundió la cabeza en su cuello, separó los labios y le mordió mientras se corría dentro de él y lo iba marcando hasta llenarle por completo.  
Ese calor era abrasador, único, increíble, indescriptible. Castiel comenzó a correrse sabiendo que Dean era ahora sólo para él, que la unión entre ambos se había completado y que iban a estar juntos para siempre. Se volvió a agarrar a él y cabalgó otro orgasmo que lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la cama de Dean, ambos tapados con las sábanas y las piernas entrelazadas. Apestaba a sexo por todas partes y eso le hizo esbozar una tímida sonrisa.  
— Te despiertas, te ruborizas, haces que te desee de nuevo y así no vamos a salir nunca de la cama —Dean lo besó en el hombro aprovechando para detenerse y olerle la piel—. Tu olor me vuelve loco.  
Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle de frente.  
— Y a mí el tuyo —ronroneó. Eso le recordó una cosa. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones. Luego sacó algo del bolsillo y caminó hacia él. Ni corto ni perezoso se sentó a horcadas sobre sus caderas y tendió el brazo frente a él con el puño cerrado—. Yo no me he olvidado.   
Dean observó la mano cuando Cas la abrió y se rió. Allí, sobre su palma, había una cinta de cuero negro con un cascabel enganchado. Lo cogió y se lo puso al cuello dejándole el cascabel hacia delante.  
— Ahora estás perfecto —fue a decir algo más, pero Castiel aprovechó ese momento para moverse sobre sus caderas y, con la ayuda de una mano, guiarle para que se colara dentro de él. Dean sólo pudo sujetarle las caderas mientras guiaba a Cas que había empezado a mecerse sobre él—. Joder, Cas. Sí —levantó las caderas haciendo que le cabalgara y que sonara el cascabel con cada movimiento.  
Castiel se lamió las labios, encantado por complacerle. Giró la cabeza cuando arqueó la espalda y, a lo lejos, vio el despertador de la mesilla de noche. Eso le hizo dar un salto sobre la cama y salir corriendo hacia el baño.  
— ¡El avión sale en menos de dos horas, Dean!   
Dean miró el reloj y bufó. Se había quedado empalmado y con ganas de que Cas lo cabalgara hasta que se corriera sobre él. Ahora iba a tener que esperar. Resignado, fue arrastrándose tras Castiel por toda la casa.  
— Por cierto —ya estaban en el coche camino al aeropuerto—. No te lo he dicho, pero los aviones me dan un poco de... aprensión.  
Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle.  
— Bueno —le puso una mano sobre el muslo y se lo acarició—. El vuelo es muy largo. Cuando estemos tapados por la manta que te ofrecen las azafatas, ya me encargaré yo de que se te quite el miedo a volar.  
La forma en que lo dijo no le quedó a Dean ninguna duda de lo que tenía Cas en mente. Alegre con esa promesa, apretó el acelerador para llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes. Quién le iba a decir a él que iba a subirse gustoso a un avión, y es que Castiel le había cambiado la vida en más de un aspecto. Y sabía que siempre iba a ser así.

 

FIN


End file.
